Cold Desires
by PixelMixer
Summary: Esdeath has captured Tatsumi and held him in her bedroom. When he wakes up, it becomes an experience he shall never forget...
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and silent. The moonlight shining through the window being the only source of light in the dark room. The room if viewed with light can be described as a queen's room with beautiful wall designs, a luxurious bathroom and a queen sized bed.

Tatsumi's eyes slowly open. As his tired eyes open, he looks around and realizes that he was not at Night Raid's base. As his vision adjust through the darkness, he finally recognizes the room. He was in the room that belonged to the most fearsome general in the entire empire.

As he tries to recall what the hell just happened, he suddenly realizes something. He was actually completely naked. He then blushes until he then feels someone holding him gently. As he looks to his left, he sees a familiar face. A face of a beautiful yet evil woman.

Her hair and eyes were blue as her long hair reaches down to her calves. She had a voluptuous body shape and her skin was fairly white and creamy soft. This beautiful woman was Esdeath. But Tatsumi knew that you must never judge a book by it's cover, and Esdeath is a prime example.

She is known throughout the Capital as the strongest general in the Empire. She has a kill count that reach over thousands. She would wage war to any tribe or army for the Empire or just for her own pleasure. She has her own enforcer force known as the Jaegers, which comprises of Kurome, Dr. Stylish, Seryu, Wave, Run, and Bols. She is very powerful over her control of ice. She has the mastery over her own powers and can a large assortment of ice powers. This, combined with her being a skilled swordfighter, makes her a true formidable opponent.

But there is one secret that nobody knows in the entire Empire (except the Jaegers), and that is her obsession over Tatsumi. To her, he was like a love drug. The moment she first saw him in the tournament, it was love at first sight. She then "recruited" the boy into the Jaegers. Every night, she would bring him into her room in order to snuggle with him until she goes to sleep. To her, it felt like true love. To him, it was a nightmare.

What she doesn't know before was that he is a member of Night Raid. The reason why he joined the tournament where he first met Esdeath was all a mission by Night Raid to spy on the Empire's whereabouts. When Esdeath took Tatsumi, he was afraid that his cover was blown. But when he realizes why she did so, he was quite surprised, learning that the most dangerously powerful general in the Empire fell in love with him.

When he escaped from her, she felt distraught. She felt sad emotions within. These feelings were so bad that it distracted her from her duties. And when she found him again, she felt overjoyed, knowing that her love returned for her. But to Tatsumi, it was if his nightmares has returned.

When she learns that he was a member of Night Raid this whole time, part of her felt betrayed, yet another part of her still clinged on to her love for him. The latter part of her proved to be stronger as she still kept him around.

What infuriated her about Tatsumi being part of Night Raid was learning that her beloved Tatsumi was already in love with one of the Night Raid members called Mine. When she learned this, she killed the two spies who told her that info. She then swore that one day she will have Tatsumi to herself and do all sorts of unspeakable torture to Mine once Esdeath gets her hands on her.

Tatsumi tried to struggle out of Esdeath's grasps, but that turned out to be a grave mistake as this action woke up the sleeping giant.

As she woke up and looked at Tatsumi, she said "And where do you think you're going my love?" her grasp on him tightened.

Tatsumi panicked and quickly reasoned "Umm nowhere."

He then asked "Um Esdeath, why am I naked and where are my clothes?"

Esdeath ignored him and didn't answer.

She stood up a bit and she put both of her hands to his wrist and she pinned the boy down to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere my love." Esdeath said. She then licked the side of his face, leaving behind a trail of her own saliva, which in turn disgusted Tatsumi. She then lowered her face down at his and then hugged her lips to his into a kiss. Her tongue ravaged inside the boy's mouth as saliva drips out of their mouths. When both of them needed to breath, she then looked at him straight in the eye and said to him "You were trying to escape so you could run back to Night Raid so you could report back to them and see that bitch Mine again, correct?" her grasps on his wrist tightened as she said that name, which in turn caused Tatsumi to wince in pain by the cold tight grip.

"Y-yes…." Tatsumi answered her, as he knew there was no use in lying and keeping secrets anymore.

Esdeath then slowly remove her tight grasps over Tatsumi, leaving behind nasty hand prints all over his wrists. Before he could speak, Esdeath swiftly swung her hand and slapped Tatsumi hardly. Tatsumi was at shock and at the same time knew it was coming.

"No you will not for I will not allow you. I will make you forget about that little bitch and I shall have you all to myself, understood?" Esdeath said in an evil tone while glares at him.

Tatsumi was a loss for a words for a moment. After a few seconds he answered "And what will make you certain that will happen?" That turned out to be another grave mistake.

She simply smiled "Well it's simple. I will do the one thing that pink haired bitch has never done and will never do to you." She then threw away the blanket and then glared at his exposed naked body.

Tatsumi was shocked and tried to block his manhood with both of his legs. Esdeath grabbed both of his legs and then forcefully opened them with ease. She then used her ice powers to restrain both of his arms and legs on the bed. Tatsumi's face was pure red in embarrassment fearing what she will do to him next.

Tatsumi asked her "What are you going to do to me?!" scared of what she will do next. Esdeath then smiled and answered "I shall grant you pleasure beyond your imagination." As she said that, Tatsumi frantically tried to struggle.

Esdeath then stared at his twitching cock. She then wraps her hand around it and starts pumping her hand around his cock up and down. The sensation from this felt too good for Tatsumi as he struggled not to enjoy it. At the end he couldn't help himself and started moaning at how good the sensation feels.

Esdeath smile grew wider as she pumped her hand even faster and harder, causing Tatsumi to jerk back and moan even louder.

"Do you like that baby?" Esdeath asked him. This new nickname that Esdeath gives him causes him to be embarrassed even more. "S-shut up…" Tatsumi said.

After some time, he finally felt like he was about to cum. "I'm about to…I'm..." Tatsumi moaned harder as he finally reaches his limit.

Esdeath simply chuckles and pumps even harder. Tatsumi was now at his end and with one loud moan, he finally came. His seed came bursting out of his cock as he jerked back from cumming to hard. "Aaaahhh!" Tatsumi screamed from orgasming.

Tatsumi pnated and breath heavily after his first orgasm. His seed landed all over Esdeath's face. Shen then wiped off her lover's cum from her face using her fingers and licked every single one of his seed "Mmm…that was delicious!"

She then faced Tatsumi and said "Oh don't think this is over. Look, you're still hard."

Before Tatsumi could react, Esdeath then wrapped her mouth around Tatsumi's still hard cock. Tatsumi now moaned louder than before as Esdeath started bobbing her mouth over Tatsumi's cock, creating a perverted slurping sound. Slowly, she kept bobbing her mouth over his cock and then she started going faster and the faster she goes, the louder Tatsumi's moans are.

Esdeath then looked up to Tatsumi. She grinned and said "Do you like it? Does it feel it good for you baby?"

Tatsumi moaned and said "N-no…please.."

Esdeath then said "Well it looks like I have to improvise some more. Now I'm going to bite it."

As she said that, Tatsumi panicked and tried to struggle out of the ice bonds.

Esdeath smiled and then she started to lower her mouth down to his cock. She then lightly bite the length of his manhood, causing Tatsumi to gasp. She then kept biting down on the length of his manhood, while her tongue kept swirling around the bulbous tip of his cock.

As she kept his cock, Tatsumi kept jerking back, gritting his teeth while tightly holding the surface of the bed.

Tatsumi then felt like he was about to cum again. "I'm about to…to cum!"

As Esdeath heard this, she quickened her phase. She kept on bobbing her mouth up and down his shaft. "Cum already and don't hold back." Esdeath said as she rapidly kept bobbing her mouth down his tired cock.

Tatsumi couldn't hold back anymore and came within her mouth. Esdeath took in all of his seed within his mouth, but didn't swallow it, not just yet. After Tatsumi's second orgasm, Esdeath's mouth slid up from his now tired cock and she crawls towards Tatsumi. She then put both her hands on both sides of his face and she lowered her lips down to his for a kiss. As she kissed him, Tatsumi's cum was still in her mouth and as they kissed, her tongue spreaded his own seed within his mouth. Now Tatsumi has finally tasted his own seed, how thick and salty it was.

As she kept kissing him and ravaging his mouth at the same time, trails of saliva started trailing out of their mouths as they kept kissing.

Esdeath then let go of her kiss from him. She then swallowed the remains of her lover's seed left in her mouth. Tatsumi having no choice has to swallow his own seed that she placed within his mouth. He felt disgusted when he tasted and swallowed his own cum.

"Mmmm, that was truly delicious! Wasn't it my love?" Esdeath said proudly.

Tatsumi didn't answer. He was completely tired, but he has a feeling that this was just a beginning.

And to his horror, his feeling was correct when Esdeath said "Oh don't worry baby, this is just the beginning."

He then glanced at his own cock and quickly noticed that it was still unbelievably rock hard after coming twice.

Esdeath noticed this and said "You must be wondering on how you be so hard after all of that? Well, while you were asleep, I made you drink some special drug within you made by the best doctors around the Capital."

Esdeath then stood up and started placing her womanhood above her lover's cock. Tatsumi sees this and his eyes widen, but this time, he didn't struggle at all. She then slid her lover's manhood deep within her womanhood. Both lover's gasp and moan as Tatsumi's cock entered deeper within Esdeath. Both of them are now one.

Esdeath moaned as she "Yes! Do you feel it my love? Now, we are one." When Tatsumi didn't answer at all, she simply smiled and said "You know what, nevermind. You don't seem to be enjoying this right now. I guess I have to let go."

Tatsumi's eyes widen in response to this and said "No don't!"

Tatsumi couldn't believe what he was saying. Esdeath was her enemy. She was the reason why all of her comrades died. Bulat, and Sheele all died because of her. Not only that, but she is a sadistic torturer and has killed over thousands of warriors and even innocents. And now here he is, begging for her to fuck him.

Esdeath grin grew wider and said "Oh really? I thought you said you didn't want to earlier."

Tatsumi's face grew red as a tomato by how truly embarrassing and humiliating his position was. "I….changed my mind."

"Well if you want me to continue, I want you to beg." Esdeath said.

Tatsumi closed his eyes in pure embarrassment and said "P-please fuck me…."

Esdeath leaned closer and said "Louder."

Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore and yelled "Plesase fuck me!"

Esdeath's grin grew even wider and said "Again, and this time, say my name…" she leaned down to his ear and whispered "…and tell me you love me with all of your heart and that you love only me."

Tatsumi's eyes widen in shock. He knew he was in love with Mine, but at this moment, he had no control over himself.

Tatsumi had no choice but to yell out "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! PLEASE FUCK ME ESDEATH!"

He felt truly ashamed and humiliated after saying those words. Esdeath truly has changed him into something that she desires.

Esdeath in turn kissed Tatsumi and then said "That's a good boy."

She then started to move her hips up and down. Her wet velvety walls of her womanhood wrapped around her lover's cock and rubbed his cock as Esdeath moved her hips with one fluid motion. Both of them moaned at the sensation they are feeling right now.

"Yes! That's it! Tatsumi I love you so fucking much!" Esdeath yelled out as she moaned some more. She then leaned down at Tatsumi and then suddenly bit his shoulder. Tatsumi both screamed in pain and pleasure. His screams fueled Esdeath to keep riding him even more.

Esdeath then placed her breast over Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi doesn't need Esdeath to tell him what to do next. He started groping her breast, causing Esdeath to gasp and yell out "More!" Tatsumi then started licking her nipples. Esdeath kept riding Tatsumi even harder, causing moan while he keeps licking both of her nipples.

Then Tatsumi felt that he was about to come again.

"Esdeath I'm about to come again!" Tatsumi yelled out. Esdeath ignored him and just continued to ride him even faster this time. Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore and then came within her. He moaned loudly as his seed burst out and within Esdeath's womanhood.

After a brief pause of panting, Esdeath leaned over him and said "Don't think that this is over just because you've cum."

She then grabbed Tatsumi by his waist and made his legs wrapped around her waist. She then used her inhuman strength and lifted him off the bed and pinned his back to the wall.

"You know, in this position, the male should be carrying the female, but since it looks like you're tired, I thought I saved you the trouble and do it for you." Esdeath said as she grinned.

This position made him even more humiliated and embarrassed than before. Esdeath then started to move her hips up and down on his cock in one fluid motion.

Both are now sweating heavily as Esdeath kept riding down her lover's hard cock even harder.

Tatsumi's cock this time is now very sensitive, causing to moan even louder than before. Esdeath then again started to bit down his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. His painful screams and lustful moans caused Esdeath's cheeks to blush cherry red. As she bit down harder, she kept pinning him to the wall while still holding on to his hips. She then paused for a while, and that's when Tatsumi started breathing heavily.

Esdeath then walked over the drawers while still carrying her lover. She then placed her lover on top of the drawers and proceeded to ride him again. Tatsumi started to grope on her breast again as Esdeath quickened her pace. She then bit into Tatsumi even harder this time and then kissed him in the lips, dominating his mouth.

Then Esdeaths cheeks grew even redder as she finally had her orgasm. Her womanly fluids started dripping out of her womanhood. And at the same time Tatsumi came for the fourth time. His seed now spreading deep within her. Both lovers now moan and gasp loudly as they both orgasm.

After a minute of breathing heavily and recovering, Esdeath then carried Tatsumi back to her bed. She carried him as if she was a mother taking care of her fragile child.

As they reach back to her bed and they both lie down, Esdeath moved towards Tatsumi, who was still breathing and panting heavily and said to him "Well that was amazing, wasn't it my love?" she said as she glances over her vagina, which was now oozing with her fluids and her lovers cum.

There was no point in lying and he answered "Y-yes it was…" part of him felt ashamed and guilty while another part of him felt happy.

"And now, I think I can have children." Esdeath smiled. Tatsumi's eyes grew wider, but was too tired to say anything. "I can't wait for both of us to raise children and become a powerful family. We shall raise our children to become strong warriors, and that you and me shall stay together until death. Our love shall triumph over death." Esdeath said.

Tatsumi was still very tired and could not say on what he thinks about this. Esdeath kissed Tatsumi lovingly and said "Shhh…sleep now. Don't worry, tomorrow we could do more…" she said before both of them fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light filled the room through the windows. The birds outside are chirping, and the sunlight nourishing.

In the room, a young man sleeps peacefully on the queen sized bed. To him, last night was an erotic hell filled with pain and lust. He then wakes up to a delicious smell emitting from the same bed he is sleeping on.

As he awakens, he sees a large stack of pancakes drenched in blueberry syrup and alongside this delicious dish was a plate of mashed potatoes to finish the delicious breakfast. As he crawled over to the delicious breakfast, he felt something tight around his neck, and then his manhood. As he looks at the mirror across the room, he sees that he is still stark naked, but he is the same dog collar that he used to have when he first met Esdeath. Talk about déjà vu.

But what really disturbs him is that his manhood seems to be strapped on just like his neck. A small strap tightly wraps around his manhood as the chain holding his cock is also connected to the chain on his neck.

At least the chain connecting his cock to his neck is long enough for him to reach the tempting breakfast waiting for him. As he took the plate with the breakfast, the door of the room opened. As he heard this, his body instantly frozed. He definitely knew who this was.

The one who entered the room was none other than Esdeath herself. Only this time, instead of wearing her trademark white imperial general uniform and general cap, she was wearing a short pink night dress.

"Good morning my love!" Esdeath said in a cheerful tone, "I see you're trying to eat the breakfast I made for you."

Tatsumi just looked at her then said, "You made this….for me?"

Esdeath chuckled a bit then said "Of course I did silly boy! I made it for you as a sign of my love for you." She then started walking towards her lover who is chained to the bed.

"Esdeath please let go off me! What is with these chains?! Not only you wrapped one around my neck now you strapped on around my-" Tatsumi stopped and blushed so hard that it made his face red as a tomato.

"So what? So that you can leave and go back to…." her cheerful smile quickly formed into a disapproving frown, "back to that pink haired BITCH!?" Esdeath yelled at him.

Just before Esdeath was able to freeze the room ice cold in anger, Tatsumi quickly answered back, "NO! I-it's not that! It's j-just that the chains feel a l-little bit too….uncomfortable….t-that's all! I promise I wasn't thinking about leaving you, I…I…"

Tatsumi gulped and had no choice but to say this to save himself and his delicious breakfast, even if he really didn't want to. "And it's because I like you! T-that's why!"

Esdeath eyes widen and her cheeks blushed as red as a cherry. After a few seconds, she smiled and quickly rushed towards her now future fiancé (at least in her perspective)

Before Tatsumi could react, she quickly tackled and hugged him to the bed. She then looked at Tatsumi face-to-face. "Do you really like me?" she asked excitedly.

There was no turning back now for Tatsumi so he had no choice but say "Y-yes I do!"

Esdeath who was now hovering over and pinning Tatsumi down to the bed, kissed. But it wasn't a rough and forceful kiss as she does most of the time. It was a gentle one, filled with love.

She then stood up on the bed and Tatsumi did the same. Suddenly, a grumble can be heard from the naked boy, much to his embarrassment.

Esdeath heard this and made her beautiful face chuckle.

"My my, looks like someone is starving first thing in the morning!" Esdeath then took the plate with the breakfast and placed it in front of Tatsumi. "Good thing I made this delicious breakfast just for you my love! A token of my undying love for you!"

Even though he was really hungry, it made him feel less reassuring especially now that he knows that the delicious breakfast that is right in front of him is made by her of all people. But to him, it doesn't matter because now he is too hungry to think.

Esdeath then grabbed a fork and knife, cut a small portion of the pancakes and used the fork to hold the small portion and placed it an inch away from his face.

"Say 'ah'!" she said in a cheerful tone. Tatsumi just stared at her with his eyebrow raised for a few seconds and just went 'fuck it' and opened his mouth anyway. Like a mother spoon feeding her child.

Esdeath then carefully placed the pancake portion into his mouth. Tatsumi then grabbed the food with his lips and started chewing and swallowing it. The combined taste of the pancake, blueberries and syrup was a taste of heaven for him.

"How was it? Do you like it?" Esdeath asked.

Tatsumi blushed and said "Y-yeah it was very good. Thanks."

Esdeath blushed and smiled "I knew you would love it. I made those pancakes with my love."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrow and said sarcastically "Oh I bet you have."

Esdeath then grabbed her fork and knife again and cut another portion of the pancakes and raised it towards his face again.

"Now say 'ah'!" Esdeath and just like earlier Tatsumi ate the pancake portion. Both of them kept doing the same process of feeding until the pancakes were finished.

Although Tatsumi was not full from the meal, he was at least satisfied from the meal.

Esdeath then got off the bed and said "Well then I think it's time for a shower." She then started removing her night gown, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She was completely naked now.

Tatsumi blushed and tried to look away. As he did so, he heard an unlocking sound. He was then suddenly carried by Esdeath's arms as she then started walking towards her destination, the shower room.

Tatsumi was then blushing quite hard, but suprisingly didn't struggle or even fight back as he knew it would be pointless.

As they entered the shower, Esdeath started the shower.

Esdeath then pull out a shower stool and said "Sit." Tatsumi in response, did exactly what she told him.

Tatsumi, embarrassed, nervously asked "And what are you going to do to me?"

Esdeath responded "Oh I'm just going to wash your back. Please just relax and let me do my work."

As Tatsumi sat down the wooden shower stool, Esdeath grabbed the brush and started gently scrubbing at her lover's back.

As she was doing this, Tatsumi felt a strange sensation. He then felt his manhood slowly growing large and stiff.

Tatsumi, far too embarrassed, tried to hide his erection by closing his legs.

Unfortunately, Esdeath noticed this and grew a smirk in her face.

She then said "Alright, not it's time to wash your chest. Tatsumi turn around."

Before he could react, she quickly turn his body to face hers. Her eyes are now facing his blushing face.

Tatsumi then quickly covered his cock with his legs, but Esdeath is getting none of that.

She placed one hand on each one of his knees and opened them up with little effort. Tatsumi's cock then sprang up like a small beast.

Esdeath smiled and said "Oh my! This part looks especially dirty. Let me clean it for you."

"N-no! It's fine! I can clean it myse-" before he could protest with reason, Esdeath grabbed his cock with her hand filled with liquid soap.

She then started pumping her hand up and down his shaft, with the soap acting as a lubricant. The sensation felt too good for him, as he couldn't resist moaning out of pleasure. Esdeath's pointer finger rubbing the hole of his cock.

Esdeath then leaned forward to Tatsumi and started kissing him, her tongue slowly caressing his mouth. As she did this, she quickened her hand at pumping at her lover's shaft, faster and harder.

Tatsumi was still inexperienced at sex, and as she kept pumping, Tatsumi moaned louder as he felt his end coming near.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and yelled out "I'm about...I'm a out to cum!"

Then suddenly, Esdeath stopped pumping, just as he was about to cum.

Esdeath then turned Tatsumi around and pushed off the wooden shower stool, leaving behind vulnerable to Esdeath.

Before Tatsumi could say anything, Esdeath then stuck two of her fingers deep inside his asshole, with the liquid soap used as lubricant.

To Tatsumi, it was very painful but pleasurable at the same time. This caused to whimper in pain and pleasure.

"This part seems especially dirty as well. Guess I'll have to clean this part as well." She said as she slowly started sliding her fingers up and deep inside his asshole.

Then she started rubbing his asshole much faster. So fast that Tatsumi's knees are actually struggling to support him.

Esdeath then leaned down to his and whispered "Do you really want to cum so bad?" she cooed.

Tatsumi couldn't think anything else from the pain and pleasure and said "Y-yes...I do!"

She smiled and the she softly whispered into his ear "Then I want you to tell me how much you love me..."

She then started rubbing her fingers deep inside Tatsumi's asshole harder and stopped when he said "I love you with all my heart!" He said as he struggled to speak from the moaning and drooling from the painful anal "Please let me cum!"

She smiled as she slowly pulled her fingers from his asshole. She then turned him around to face her. She then knelt down until she is face to face with her lover's cock. She then started licking his cock as if it was like ice cream. As she sensually kept licking his cock. She then started wrapping her mouth around his cock until his entire shaft was inside her mouth. She then started to move her mouth up and down, creating a lewd slurping noise as she does so.

This sensation felt too good for Tatsumi and soon he couldn't handle it. "I-I'm going to cum!" When Esdeath heard this, she started to gently bite his shaft while her tongue swirled around his bulbous tip.

He soon finally cum in her mouth as Esdeath took in his seed. Her mouth then let go of his shaft and then stood straight up until her face was facing his. She then kissed him, her tongue and mouth filled with his own cum invaded his mouth. Deja Vu, he thought of last night.

Esdeath then grabbed Tatsumi by the waist and pushed him against the shower wall. She then grabbed both of his hips and lifted him off the ground. As she held him up against the shower wall, his erection grew large and stiff again until it hit the opening of Esdeath's pussy. Tatsumi, having no choice, wrapped both of his arms around Esdeath.

"It's my turn for you to pleasure me." She said to him.

Then out of nowhere, Tatsumi kissed Esdeath at the lips so suddenly. It surprised her for a short while but then she returned the kiss shortly afterwards.

Tatsumi then quickly pulled away from Esdeath. He couldn't believe what he just did. He couldn't believe that he just kissed the one person that he hated the most. The one woman that caused him the lives of his friends. It's as if all that hatred just...disappeared.

There was no turning back. He then told her while he was holding onto her "Please...p-please fuck me...Esdeath."

Esdeath smiled and then excitedly kiss then said "Of course, my love."

She then grabbed his hips and then started to place his cock into her pussy. She then slowly started to have Tatsumi's cock go deep inside her womanhood. His cock rubbing deep within her velvety walls of flesh.

Both of them whimpered. Then in one fluid motion, Esdeath then started riding his cock inside her womanhood. Her moans were then blocked by Tatsumi kissing her. Since Tatsumi came earlier, his cock is far more sensitive that before, making him moan even louder.

He then used one his arms to grab one of her tits while his other hand was still holding on around her shoulders. He then gave one of her tits a light squeeze, causing Esdeath to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Tatsumi's legs were wrapped around her waists while both of Esdeath's hands are carrying him by his hips. The water pouring from the shower sprinkling all over them as they made love.

Esdeath then vigorously rode Tatsumi's cock, the intensity is making Tatsumi to open his mouth wide open, tongue sticking out and saliva drooling out. He then kept playing around with Esdeath's tits, pinching her nipple. This made her close her eyes and moan in pleasure as she violently fucked him.

Then they both felt that they were at their end.

Tatsumi moaned out "E-esdeath! I'm about to c-cum again!"

Esdeath replied "M-me too!" Her grip around Tatsumi's hips tightened as she rode him harder. "L-let's cum together!"

Then finally, both of them finally climaxed. Their orgasms sending waves of pleasure, causing them to moan loudly.

As they both sat down in the shower, water still raining down on them as they sat, Esdeath said "Hey Tatsumi..."

"Yes?" Tatsumi responded.

She then kissed him and said "Marry me."

Tatsumi just stared at her then said "Come again?"


End file.
